Jedipedia:Vorschläge
|} Vorschläge Vorschläge __TOC__ Miss-Wahlen Laut Kriterien darf ich einen nicht angenommenen Vorschlag zur erneuten Diskussion vorschlagen, daher schlage ich die Miss/Mister Star Wars-Wahlen an dieser Stelle erneut vor. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle nocheinmal darauf hinweisen, dass es zwar das Ziel eines Wikis ist, eine informative Datenbank zu sein, dass diese jedoch nunmal nicht ohne Community aufgebaut werden kann. Daher denke ich, dass Wahlen und Aktionen innerhalb eines Wikis unter der Community unabdingbar für das gemeinsame Verständnis und eine freundliche Zusammenarbeit sind, weshalb ich diese Kerem und meine Idee der Miss/Mister Star Wars-Wahlen an dieser Stelle erneut zur Diskussion vorschlage. Für den Fall, dass die Kritiker der letzten Abstimmung das anders sehen als ich, bin ich aber bereit, an dieser Stelle einen Kompromiss vorzuschlagen: Wir könnten innerhalb der Jedipedia eine entsprechende Seite anlegen und die Wahlen abhalten und die Wahl zusätzlich über die Facebook-Community stattfinden lassen. Das kann – und das möchte ich an dieser Stelle betonen, da diese Vorschlag beim letzten Mal immer wieder kam – jedoch nicht in Form einer Umfrage geschehen, da eine Umfrage nach ihrer Erstellung nicht mehr verändert werden kann. Ich hoffe auf eine produktive Diskussion und vielleicht wird der Vorschlag ja diesesmal angenommen, wenn im Rahmen der Diskussion Kompromisse eingegangen werden, die für jeden hier vertretbar sind. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:40, 30. Jan. 2014 (UTC) : Die bisherigen Diskussionen finden sich hier und hier. --Ralux (Diskussion) 16:41, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich bin nach wie vor für das ausprobieren dieses Vorschlags. Im Wook beweist das sich gut, also warum nicht auch hier. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 18:56, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Let's do it^^. Ne Also ich find das gut. Halle (Diskussion) 19:00, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Die Abstimmung zu diesem Vorschlag findet an dieser Stelle statt. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:39, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Blogs Hi Leute, ich habe heute im Chat eine Idee gehabt, hervorgerufen durch Corrans Blog. Ich habe die Idee schon mit Corran im Chat besprochen, er hat keine Einwände und es würde ihm gefallen. Also, hier der Vorschlag: Ich habe mal im Entertainment-Wiki gestöbert, und da ist mir aufgefallen, dass die einen eigenen Abschnitt auf ihrer Hauptseite haben, in denen sämtlich Blogs aus verschiedenen Wikis gesammelt sind (natürlich aktuell). Ich habe mir gedacht, warum machen wir das nicht auch? Wir könnten doch Benutzer (natürlich freiwillig) bestimmen, die sich bereiterklären, einmal im Monat, Woche, zwei Wochen, einen Blog zu schreiben, über wichtige Themen, belanglose Themen, usw. In den Blogs könnten Infos stecken, die nicht in Artikeln untergebracht werden können (zum Beispiel, dass der Playboy-Gründer zweimal gesehen hat), es können Meinungen eingeholt werden (zum Beispiel, ob der Kauf von Darth Scabrous sich lohnt?), ein Film, Buch, Episode kritisiert werden oder es können Hinweise abgegeben werden, wie in Corrans aktuellen Blog. :Der Sinn dieser Sache wäre es, das Jedipedia für Besucher attraktiver zu machen. Ich persönlich lese gern Blogs, weil ich sie interessant finde und einen direkten Draht zum Schreiber herstellen, ein gute Kommunikation ist eben wichtig. Die Hauptseite wird auch von den Benutzern besucht, wodurch ein Hinweis schnell ins Auge fällt. Ich wäre froh, eure Meinungen zu hören und ich hoffe euch gefällt der Vorschlag und es wird in Zukunft einen kleinen Blog-Abschnitt auf der Hauptseite geben. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 13:58, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich hätte nichts gegen eine Auflistung der aktuellen Blogs der Jedipedia, nur einen Blog schreiben zu lassen, um jeden Monat irgendwelche Neuigkeiten zu präsentieren finde ich unnötig. Für die Verkündung von Neuigkeiten haben wir bereits die beiden Kästen „News aus der Jedipedia“ und „News aus dem Star Wars-Universum“ auf unserer Hauptseite. Des weiteren gibt es doch schon das Literaturportal, auf dem wir Bücher empfehlen, auch wenn das noch nicht wirklich eine Rezession mit Bewertung ist. Neuerscheinungen jeglicher Art, seinen es Spiele oder Bücher, kündigen wir doch auch schon auf der Hauptseite an. Deshalb frage ich mich, warum wir einen extra Blog brauchen, indem wir nocheinmal dasselbe machen. Ich wäre für einen Kasten, in dem einfach die aktuellen Blogs zur Jedipedia aufgelistet werden. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:48, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Wenn ich mir RCs Meinung ansehe, muss ich ihm zum Teil zustimmen, jedoch kann man in einem Blog mehr Infos direkt zeigen. Ich glaube mindestens einen Versuch ist das Wert. Wir könnten zum Beispiel unsere neue Gilde besser näherbringen. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 16:38, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Genau. Man müsste nur ein kleines Fenster an der Hauptseite anbringen, wo zwei, drei Blogs ausgestellt sind, dann kann man sie ohne Probleme finden. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 17:59, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Wahlen und Größe der Wahldiskussionen Guten Tag, ich habe nun noch einen Vorschlag zu den Wahlen, da es in letzter Zeit einige, länger dauernde Diskussionen bei den Abstimmungen gegeben hat. Das hat aber nichts mit persönlicher Zuneigung zu anderen zu tun, eher damit, die Wahlen übersichtlicher und besser zu gestalten. nun, hier sind meine Vorschläge: #Ähnlich wie bei der uns allbekannten Wikipedia könnten wir für jede Wahl/Abstimmung/Begutachtungsphase einen Unterartikel erstellen (z.B. Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel/Obi-Wan Kenobi) erstellen, die nach Abschluss einer Wahlphase archiviert/gelöscht wird. Das würde dann eine Menge Platz sparen, und man würde Diskussionen bei dem Hauptportal nicht immer im Weg haben. Ich würde mir das dann so bei dem jeweiligen Portal vorstellen: : Obi-Wan Kenobi :Hier geht es zur Wahl des Artikels: Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel/Obi-Wan Kenobi :Dort könnte dann die Wahl in vollem Maße beginnen, ohne dass die Wahl eines anderen Artikel gefährdet wird. Das würde bestimmte Diskussionen nicht behindern, die dann dort eben besser geführt werden können. Ich würde mir das dann bei den Unterportalen so vorstellen: : Begutachtunsphase : Kritik von Lord Dreist :Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 21:28, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) (Signatur) :# In der Infobox fehlen einige ENWe. ::Kommentar: Erledigt. ~~~~ :# Paar Kommafehler im ersten Absatz. ::Kommentar: Hoffe da passt so. ~~~~ : Abstimmung : ... :Das würde den Überblick bei Abstimmungen meines Erachtens erleichtern. #Nun zu meinem zweiten Vorschlag: ich habe mir gedacht, dass es eine Wiedereinstellung der Begutachtungsphase nach Wunsch des Autors, oder direkt durch den Autor, geben sollte. Das würde ewige Diskussionen verhindern, warum denn ein ein Neutral hier angemessen ist etc. pp.. Dadurch würde es vielleicht viel angenehmer werden eine Wahl zu führen und Komplikationen würden durch die Begutachtungsphase stoppen, was streitige Situationen verhindern soll. Wenn jemand der Wählt eben noch eine Sache aufgefallen ist, kann er auch den Autor um Erlaubnis zur Wiederaufnehmung der Begutachtungsphase bitten, wodurch Diskussionen um "Sowas gehört nicht zur Abstimmung" vermieden werden. Man könnte in so einer Situation eine Regel (oder auch nicht) zum einführen, um so dem Autor eine weitere Chance zu geben. Liegt dem Autor jedoch nichts daran, wird der Artikel eben scheitern müssen, wobei dann auch ein Grund für ein unbegründetes Kontra dasteht (also, dass der Autor sich nicht um den Artikelt kümmert, nun scheitert er eben durch mein Kontra). Allerdings müsste bei der Wiedereinstellung der Begutachtungsphase der Verbesserungsgrund stehen, wodurch der Artikel ein Pro bekommen würde. Das währe (in meiner Hinsicht) um einiges Gerechter, denn der Autor hat dadurch auch Rechte, die er einsetzen kann, um seinen Artikel zu einer "nur Pro" Abstimmung zu leiten. Ich finde, das währe dem Autor ein gutes Entgegenkommen und dem Abstimmenden gerechter, falls dieser eben die Begutachtungsphase verpasst hat. Außerdem kann man einen Admin, oder auch einen Jedi-Ritter, als Wahlmeister einführen, der bestimmen kann, ob die Begutachtungsphase nochmal eingeführt werden soll, da es ein Herrenloser Artikel ist (ich meine damit einen Artikel, der aufgestellt wurde aber von einem inaktiven/ehemaligen Benutzer geschrieben wurde) und der Artikel durch ein paar Verbesserungen noch super aussehen könnte. Damit hätte ich vorerst alles gesagt, und mich würde es freuen, wenn ihr mir eine konstruktive Meinung abgeben könntet und ob ihr die Vorschläge zukunftswürdig seht. Natürlich steht einem frei, Verbesserungsvorschläge zu meinen Vorschlägen zu äußern. Ich hoffe, es sind ein paar gute Vorschläge und dass sie euch gefallen werden. Vielen Dank, Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 21:28, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Obwohl ich Wikipedia eigentlich mag - weil es ein sehr großes Wiki ist, wo man sich vielerlei Anregungen holen kann - gelange ich doch zu der Ansicht, dass ein Unterartikel „für jede Wahl/Abstimmung/Begutachtungsphase“ zuviel Aufwand wäre. Da auf der Funktionsseite maximal 5 Artikel zugleich begutachtet werden, sollte die Übersicht normalerweise gewahrt bleiben. :Diskussionen entstehen für gewöhnlich nur, wenn die Richtlinien nicht befolgt werden. Beispielsweise wenn der Phasen-Ablauf nicht eingehalten wird, dann muss ein Admin intervenieren, und es entsteht dadurch eine Diskussion. Oder es werden gewisse Grundsätze nicht eingehalten - bspw. sollen Benutzer „''ein konkretes, detailliertes Feedback geben''“, und hin und wieder kommt es leider vor, dass einem als Feedback irgendwelche enigmatische Einzeiler vorgesetzt werden. Also genau das Gegenteil von dem, was eigentlich gefordert ist. Auf Nachfrage erfährt man erst, was das Feedback überhaupt heißen soll - auch sowas kann zu Diskussionen führen. Wobei ich hier nicht von prägnanten Sätzen rede, die einem das Problem genau aufzeigen. Ich meine diese nichtssagenden Sätze, wo man gar nicht weiß, was die bedeuten - oder die dermaßen unbestimmt formuliert sind, dass sie auf nahezu jeden Artikel anwendbar wären. Im Allgemeinen werden die Richtlinien aber eingehalten, weshalb ich hier keinen Änderungsbedarf ausmachen kann. :Problematisch stufe ich allerdings Diskussionen ein, die in der Abstimmungsphase auftreten. Da sollte man bei Fragen tatsächlich den jeweiligen Wähler lieber direkt auf seiner Diskussionsseite kontaktieren. Diskussionen in der Abstimmungsphase könnten schlimmstenfalls als "Versuch die Wahl zu beinflussen" (um es mal kokett zu formulieren) interpretiert werden. Bei der Wahl soll ja möglichst objektiv abgestimmt werden, aber ein Autor möchte natürlich "seinen" Artikel gerne gewählt haben, und nur zu gerne erfahren, wieso z.B. ein Kontra gegeben wurde. Dies bringt jedoch eine subjektive Komponente in die Wahl/Diskussion hinein (weil der Autor naturgemäß hinter "seinem" Artikel steht, und somit in eigener Sache parteiisch). Von daher sollte in den Richtlinien explizit festgehalten werden, dass in der Abstimmungsphase keine Diskussionen mehr stattfinden dürfen. Bei Fragen zur abgegebenen / / / -Stimme ist stattdessen der jeweilige Wähler direkt auf seiner eigenen Diskussionsseite zu kontaktieren. Das einzige was vielleicht noch zuträglich wäre, ist eventuell eine kommentarlose Verlinkung auf die entsprechende Diskussionsseite, die man unter die abgegebene Stimme dazusetzen darf. :Eine "Wiedereinstellung der Begutachtungsphase" würde ja lediglich bedeuten, dass die Warteschlange länger und länger wird, nur damit irgendjemand solch eine "nur Pro"-Abstimmung zustandebringt. Das halte ich für den falschen Ansatz, weil es den ganzen Betrieb aufhalten würde.Da wir hier in einem Wiki sind, hat ein Artikel genaugenommen keinen Autor. Oder anders ausgedrückt: niemand kann hier irgendeinen Artikel für sich selbst beanspruchen. Auch dann nicht, wenn der Artikel einzig und allein von lediglich einem Autor geschrieben wurde. Es besteht nämlich immer die Möglichkeit, dass ein Artikel korrigiert/umgeschrieben/erweitert/umbenannt/etc. wird - das ist ein grundlegendes Wiki-Prinzip. Daher gibt es auch gar keine Herrenlose Artikel, wie Lord Dreist es nennt; das sind vielmehr alles Artikel der Jedipedia!--Ralux (Diskussion) 11:48, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich sehe hier in beiden Kommentaren vieles, mit dem ich übereinstimme. Einerseits bin ich der Meinung, dass die Diskussionen zu abgegeben Stimmen einen anderen Platz finden müssten, was allerdings dem Grundsatz "Eine Diskussion wird dort weitergeführt, wo sie begonnen wurde." ein wenig widerspricht. Aber es ist tatsächlich etwas ausgartet in letzter Zeit, wo ich mich auch selber mit einschliesse. Wenn ich Dreists Vorschlag richtig verstanden habe, dann schlägt er kurz gesagt zwei Neuerungen vor: 1. eine etwas andere Formatierung der Wahlabschnitte inkl. Erstellung einer Unterseite zu jeder Wahl und 2. die Möglichkeit eine Wahl auf Wunsch des Autors wieder zurückzusetzen und die Begutachtungsphase erneut zu eröffnen. Nun zu erstens kann ich sagen, dass die Abänderung der Formatierung sicherlich möglich wäre und sie zu einer besseren Verlinkung führen könnte. Ich würde allerdings diese nicht in eine seperate Unterseite ausgliedern, da wir aufgrund der Begrenzung auf fünf Artikel der Größe der Seite schon quasi einen Riegel vorgeschoben haben. Das Problem sind einfach nur die Diskussionen, die sich auf den Wahlseiten entwickelt haben. Wenn wir eine separate Unterseite für jede Wahl einführen würden, dann erschaffen wir quasi doppelte Weiterleitungen, da wir dann nicht nur auf der Wahl-Seite einen Link zu einer Unterseite haben, sondern in unserer Liste der Wahlen und Abstimmungen auf die Wahlseiten verweisen. Halte ich persönlich eher für kontraproduktiv. Ich stimme aber zu, dass wir die Diskussionen über die Stimme zu einem Artikel aber begrenzen müssen. Die Kritikphase ist dafür da, einen Artikel in all seiner Ausführlichkeit zu diskutieren. Wenn dann die Abstimmungsphase eingeleitet worden ist, sollte damit Schluss sein! Und da wäre ich auch für eine Fixierung in den Regeln, vielleicht in der Form: „Stimmen werden auf der Wahlseite nicht diskutiert!“ Zu Punkt 2: Ich denke, dass wir hier von Fall zu Fall entscheiden sollten. Sofern der Autor bzw. die Person, die den Artikel zur Wahl gestellt hat, während der Abstimmungsphase der Meinung ist, dass noch zuviel an dem Artikel geändert werden muss, um eine erfolgreiche Abstimmung zu garantieren, sollte ihm/ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben werden über den Kontakt zu einem Admin, die Abstimmungsphase abbrechen zu lassen und die Kritikphase erneut eröffnen zu lassen. Ich würde hier aber keine spezifischen und endgültigen Regeln definieren und es dem Admin überlassen, ob dieser Schritt nötig ist. Mal abgesehen davon ist eine gescheiterte Wahl ja nie ein Ausschlusskriterium. Ein Artikel kann 100mal eine Wahl verlieren und in der 101sten Wahl eine Auszeichnung gewinnen. Insofern bin ich in diesem Punkt gegen einen Änderung, mit der kleinen Ausnahme, dass ein Admin auf Wunsch die Wahl zurücksetzen kann. Über die Formatierungsänderung kann man auf jeden Fall nachdenken, da es ggf. eine Vereinfachung darstellen kann. Noch ein kleiner Nachtrag zu herrenlosen Artikeln: Theoretisch hast du da Recht Ralux, aber in der Praxis sieht es dann doch etwas anders aus. Auch wenn Artikel niemandem "gehören" so sind sie doch, gerade bei umfangreicheren Artikeln, meistens die Leistung eines Autors oder einigen wenigen Autoren. Und dieser Autor fühlt sich in gewissem Maße für diesen Artikel verantwortlich und wird auch von der Benutzerschaft wie ein Verantwortlicher behandelt. Man hat Respekt vor der erbrachten Leistung und behandelt einen Artikel meistens dann auch entsprechend so, was ich auch sehr gut und richtig finde. Nicht umsonst werden die (Haupt-)Autoren solcher Artikel meistens erst auf deren Diskussionsseiten auf Fehler oder Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen, bevor die Bearbeitung direkt erfolgt. Das finde ich eine ganz tolle Sache. Das zeigt Respekt. Das ist bei den von Dreist angesprochenen herrenlosen Artikeln nur bedingt so, aber wenn es dann zu einer Wahl eines solchen Artikels kommt, übernimmt die aufstellende Person quasi diese Verantwortung. Und auch mit diesem Aspekt kann ich mich voll identifizieren und möchte das nicht ändern. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:32, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich stimme Ralux beim Meisten zu und finde auch Hunters letzten Absatz sehr treffend formuliert. Meiner Meinung nach ist eine großartige Änderung der Wahlen aber nicht von Nöten, da die Richtlinien zur Wahl das Meiste sowieso schon abdecken und gut ausgearbeitet sind. Die Wahl soll sich nicht unnötig verzögern, da wir wegen dem Umfang der Wahlen ja jetzt eh schon eine Warteschleife eingeführt haben. Wenn jemand eben ein Kontra gibt, dann ist das halt so. Wenn dem "Verantwortlichen", wie Hunter das ja zur Genüge ausformulierte, wichtig sein sollte, zu erfahren was man an "seinem" Artikel auszusetzen ist, bin ich auch für eine Kontaktierung auf der Diskussionsseite des Benutzers. Eigene Artikel-Wahl-Seiten finde ich einfach zu viel und noch komplizierter. Es ist ja jetzt schon nicht gerade leicht, den Überblick zu behalten. Wenn man dann nur verschiedene Seiten hat, wird das viel zu unübersichtlich, wie weit die Wahlen schon sind ect. Ich persönlich habe kein Problem mit dem bisherigen System und spräche mich ehrlichgesagt gegen diesen Vorschlag aus. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du, Lord Dreist, diesen Vorschlag aufgrund der Meinungsverschiedenheiten zur Vergabe von Kontras in der letzten Zeit gestellt hast und ich denke, dass die meisten, die sich dort schon festgelegt haben, darauf, wie sie zur Begründung und Handhabung von Stimmen stehen, auch hier dieselbe Richtung einschlagen werden. So geht es mir zumindest. Ich bin immer offen für Verbesserungsvorschläge bei Artikeln, aber werde mich, wenn mir bei einer Wahlphase Mängel auffallen, nicht zurückhalten, aus Mitleid oder sonst etwas, ein Kontra zu geben. Dann bin ich auch nicht verpflichtet eine ausführliche Begründung abzugeben, werde dies nach einer freundlichen Bitte danach aber gerne tun. Soweit von meiner Seite aus. Freundliche Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:58, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich stimme Hunter zu, ich finde es auch kontraproduktiv, es so kompliziert zu gestalten. Es stimmt, die Diskussion sind in letzter Zeit etwas ausgeartet, aber das Problem so zu lösen ist auch nicht richtig. Wenn man die Begutachtungsphase immer wieder starten kann, dann kommt das ganze System zum stehen und die Wahlen werden so oft gestartet, dass sie eigentlich immer da sind, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine Datei:;-).gif. Ich finde den Vorschlag ja nicht schlecht, aber ich denke, dass es nicht nötig so eine Regelung einzuführen. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:17, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich finde den Vorschlag aus folgenden Gründen gut: 1. Es wird tatsächlich übersichtlicher (siehe JP.net) und die Seite an sich wird nicht mit den ganzen Wahlen voll, sondern bekommt eine schöne ordentliche Tabelle. 2. Der Aufsteller/Autor sollte schon das Recht haben (evtl. nach Absprache mit einem Admin) die Begutachtungsphase neu zu starten, da es trotzdem schneller geht, als wenn er auf einen Neustart warten muss und dann alles von vorne beginnt. Und wie bereits gesagt, einen Benutzer auf seine Stimme auf seiner Disku anzusprechen, verstößt eig. gegen die Regel, Diskus dort weiterzuführen, wo sie begonnen wurden. Anmerkung @RC: Es ging in der Diskussion nie darum, dass irgendwelche Autoren Mitleidspunkte haben wollen, sondern darum, dass lediglich eine (vernünftige) Begründung erwünscht war... Einen schönen Abend noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:47, 12. Feb. 2014 (UTC) : 1. Erstens haben wir auf der Seite Jedipedia:Liste_der_Wahlen_und_Abstimmungen bereits die volle Übersicht - oder besser gesagt: wir sollten sie haben. Diese Liste wurde damals auf Ben Bradens Vorschlag hin erstellt, und wird aber meistens von Jw-Skyguy aktualisiert. Beide haben sich bereit erklärt, die Liste zu betreuen.Ich weiss nicht genau, ob die sich die Zuständigkeit aufgeteilt haben, oder was da untereinander vereinbart wurde. Mir ist aber aufgefallen, dass bei der Liste der Abschnitt 2 (Artikelprädikate) meistens aktuell ist, jedoch Abschnitt 3 und 4 hinterherhinkt, bzw. überhaupt nicht upgedated wird.So gibt es beispielsweise dzt. eine Anfrage, die in der Liste überhaupt nicht aufscheint. Wobei man hier dazusagen muss, dass die genannte Anfrage eigentlich schon längst entschieden hätte werden sollen. Der Zweck jener Liste war ursprünglich, die Wahlbeteiligung zu erhöhen, und da wird man auch - nach einem Jahr, oder so - mal evaluieren müssen, ob es wirklich etwas gebracht hat. Jedenfalls würde ich mir wünschen, dass die bereits vorhandene Liste ordentlich geupdated wird (Abschnitte 3 und 4). Dies aber nur am Rande.Ansonsten schließe ich mich der Meinung von Hjhunter an: Unterseiten würden zu doppelten Weiterleitungen führen. Overhead pur, sage ich nur.Dem Bedürfnis nach Übersicht kann man auch anders nachkommen, indem man z.B. die Formatierung ein bisschen verändert, so wie Hjhunter es vorgeschlagen hat. Ich habe mal eine Testseite erstellt, wo das Inhaltsverzeichnis ganz am Anfang steht. Dadurch hat man eine gewisse Übersicht, und man sieht z.B. sehr schön, dass momentan gerade nur 4 Artikel zur Wahl anstehen, und somit könnte ein fünfter Artikel aus der Wartschleife nachrücken. --Ralux (Diskussion) 15:39, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Hier geht es jedoch um die derzeitige Situation, von der du nun mal nichts weißt. Ich bitte dich, erst hier deine Meinung abzugeben, wenn du weißt, warum ich diesen Vorschlag mache. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 15:49, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Tut mir Leid Dreist, dass dine ich jetzt hart. Ich erbitte einen weniger agressiven Gesrpächston. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:50, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Das war in keinster Weise aggressiv, ich habe ihn nur auf den Grund meines Anliegens hingewiesen. Außerdem scheinst du gerade gereizt, von der Diskussion, die wir gerade hatten. Nun bitte ich dich, besser darauf zu achten, dass du deine Gefühle im Griff hast, denn diese Situation wollte ich mit diesem Vorschlag ändern. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 15:56, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC)